


Mrs. Coulson

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Phil is eager to share his wife Melinda with Tony but there's the tiny problem of Tony not knowing he's alive.





	Mrs. Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> written for the MCU Kink Bingo G3 'Swingers'

“I’d like to see you ride Tony’s cock while I watch.”

Melinda’s breath caught in her throat as her husband Phil dipped his head and under the guise of relieving her of her wrap, whispered the naughty words in her ear. They were undercover at the annual Tony Stark Charity Gala, and Phil had been touching and teasing her since the ride in the car.

“Since he doesn’t know you’re alive,” Melinda smiled politely as the United Nations Ambassador passed by. “I don’t think it’ll be a good idea.”

“That’s why I only want to watch,” Phil returned, his hand drifting down Melinda’s back. She wore a striking red dress that looked demure from the front but was backless, showing off her smooth skin, and strong back.

And if things went to plan, Tony Stark would be enjoying the view as well.

But what Phil didn’t know, was that Tony was in his office watching the surveillance of the party, stricken as if he’d seen a ghost.

He was a pro at hiding his feelings, especially sad ones, but seeing Phil Coulson in the flesh after mourning his death was too much to bear. 

He'd _cried_ when he heard Loki had speared Phil, killing him instantly.  And when he and Pepper got married, he'd wished Phil was there as one of his groomsmen and had mentioned it in a toast. Tony's jaw clenched as he called Security, and Melinda and Phil had barely drunk their first glass of champagne when two burly men in black suits escorted them away.

* * *

_**Later, Tony's office** _

“You know what Phil?” Tony thoughtfully sipped whiskey from a crystal cut glass. “I’m not mad you never told you were alive. Or hurt, for that matter.”

Melinda and Pepper exchanged knowing glances. Tony was mad. And hurt.

He placed his glass down. “I’m not even disappointed that you thought your hacker Daisy Johnson could slip by me.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, and Melinda hid a smile. Only Tony Stark would welcome the challenge of being bested, and truth be told, she was enjoying seeing Phil squirm.

“But I am intrigued by your beautiful wife.”

Heat rose in Melinda’s face as Tony inspected her.

“What your name, sweetheart?” Tony jumped down from the desk he’d been sitting on. “Belinda Ray?”

“Melinda May,” she corrected, with a hint of ice.

“May.” Tony’s eyes warmed, remembering the lovely morsel that was Peter’s aunt. His gaze drifted to Melinda’s cleavage, her tight body and the endless slit on her dress.

“Does she play?” Tony asked Phil, still looking at Melinda.

“We don’t have time for this-” Pepper began. “Your speech starts in forty-five minutes and-”

Tony turned to his wife, horrified. “Do you know what I can do in forty-five minutes?”

“Everyone does,” Phil finally spoke, a smile playing on his lips. “It's time Mel did, too.”

“So you decided to show yourself so we can wife swap?”

Phil exhaled. He and Tony had one thing in common, a sense of humor to deflect from their turmoil.

“I’m sorry I lied,” Phil stepped forward, knowing he had to clear this up. “I’ve known you for so long, and I betrayed you.”

“No need to be dramatic.” Tony waved away the apology. “I know how these things can go.”

Pepper discretely cleared her throat. “Forty-one minutes.”

Tony smiled devilishly as he turned towards Melinda. She was petite, and gorgeous, and could probably kick his ass even as Iron Man.

“You could be an Avenger,” he stated. “Why aren’t you?”

Melinda’s eyes widened, not expecting the question. It was a joke on Base that she could take Black Widow in a fight, but she couldn’t imagine being anywhere but with Phil.

“Ah Ms. May,” Tony reached out and touched her cheek, marveling at the softness. “Love. It’s a many splendored thing.”

Melinda’s arm shot out, grabbing Tony’s. “It’s technically Mrs. Coulson.” She squeezed tightly, enjoying the alarm in his eyes. “And I want you to call me that when I’m riding your dick.”

“Pepper, how many more minutes do we have?” Tony smiled darkly as he shoved her hand away. “I need to show _Mrs. Coulson_ what happens when I get ordered around.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I appreciate! Feedback welcome :)


End file.
